deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Elgb333/Maids of Honor: Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros vs Minene Uryuu
It's been awhile since I've made an anime battle (the last one was ruined by anons) so I decided today to take a break from making historical, video games and comic book battles and jump right into the land of cute anime schoolgirls, cool muscular shonen dudes and crazy furries! And what better way to make an awesome anime battle than using one of the genre's most famous character tropes... MEIDU!!! These servants (NO not that one, also not that one either) will not only cook breakfast and do laundry, but they'll also kick the asses of ojisama's enemies and still look hot while doing so! Roberta Cisnerosa: Former FARC rebel turned deadly maid and assassin of Black Lagoon! vs Minene Uryuu: International terrorist and battle royale survivor of Future Diary! WHO IS THE DEADLIEST MEIDU!!! Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros is a maid who worked for four years at the Lovelace household in Venezuela. Although her domestic skills such as cleaning and cooking were poor, she developed a close friendship with the young son of the Lovelace family, Garcia. Roberta was once known as Rosarita Cisneros, a former FARC guerrilla trained as an assassin in Cuba and an internationally wanted criminal. Balalaika refers her as a "hardcore terrorist" to the point that Hotel Moscow had to deploy all their commandos as well as Balalaika getting involved in the situation personally should things get out of hand. Revy refers her to "That Fucking Glasses Bitch". She earned the moniker "Bloodhound of Florencia" for her relentless drive to achieve her objectives. Weapons= * Dual Sistema Colt Modelo 1927 - an Argentine Copy of the Colt M1911, this Argentine model fires the same .45 ACP with an effective range of 50 meters. Roberta carries two of these weapons and for will only have her seven-round magazines. * Franchi SPAS-12 - 12 gauge shotgun disguised as an umbrella. It has a 8+1 magazine and a butt-hook stock for control. * Shooting Belt Buckle - a concealed 4-barreled gun in Roberta's belt buckle. Good for surprise assassination at very close ranges. * M26 Hand Grenades - Roberta's skirt is lined with a dozen of these frag grenades which she uses to escape and blow up small buildings. |-|X-Factors= * Former FARC Guerrilla - She was a former trained member of one of the most infamous and long-lasting guerrilla bands in South America (and probably in history). In her days as a FARC member, Roberta engaged in many acts of violence such as assassinations, terrorism and being an international criminal. Her experience made her a very efficient maid/bodyguard for the Lovelace household. * Near-Superhuman Physicality - Her strength, speed and endurance gave her the reference of "a killer robot from the future". Top it all of with excellent maryials arts, and She's tough enough to take a beating and fast enough to dodge bullets at close range. * Near-Superhuman Marksmanship - Roberta is one of the best markswoman in Black Lagoon and can handle almost any firearms with superb accuracy from pistols to sniper rifles. * Merciless - Roberta would kill anyone and anything that stands in her way, including children. Minene Uryuu Minene Uryuu was a normal Japanese child until she traveled to the Middle East with her parents as a child. Minene parents were killed in the crossfire of a battle between an Islamic terrorist organization and the (presumably) Isreali military, leaving Minene alone in a war-torn country where no one spoke her language. This incident instilled an intense hatred of religion in Minene. Minene was forced to grow up on the streets of the Middle East, stealing and killing to survive. At some point in her life, Minene made it her life's mission to destroy religion, particularly the Judeo-Christian tradition. By the time she reached adulthood, Minene had returned to Japan, and made an attempt to kill a Catholic Cardinal who was visiting the country. Minene escaped the incident, but almost fell to her death in her escape, were it not for an entity claiming to be God rescuing her and telling her that she was chosen as part of a battle to become his successor. Minene received a "Future Diary", cell phone that predicts an aspect of her future, in her case, how to escape her current situation. Minene intends to become a god and use her power to destroy all religion in the world. Weapons= * Walther PPK and Escape Diary - the preferred sidearm of Minene Uryuu. Fires .32 ACP rounds in a 7-round magazine. Minene also carries the Escape Diary, which tells her every escape routes she must take if she's being tracked, chased or losing a fight, as well as where to go, where to hide, for how long, etc if circumstances permits it. * Snub-Nosed .357 Magnum - Minene is also seen with a short-barreled 6-shot magnum revolver chambered in a 6 shot cylinder. * Colt 1908 Pocket - a back-up pistol chambered for the .25 ACP round inside a 6-round box magazine. * Various Explosives - as an international terrorist, Minene used a variety of explosives ranging from small ones such as frag, smoke and stun grenades, to big ones like dynamite and C4 which she detonates using a detonator. Oftentimes her bombs are powerful enough to level buildings and large infrastructures. She can even launch military rockets straight from under her skirt to cause distraction and destruction (as well as creating thick smoke so that she can escape). Another bomb is also connected to her heartbeat, which would detonate if her heart ever stops, potentially taking any enemies with her. |-|X-Factors= * Master of Stealth - a master of disguise and infiltration, Minene can plant bombs in even the most secured of places without being caught to assassinate people. She also mastered the art of disguising - putting on costumes and even the identity of other people. She can hide from virtually anyone with her Escape Diary. * Excellent Strategist and Tactician - Minene Uryuu has faced a number of cunning foes during the battle royale and has either tricked or outsmarted most of them. She does so by carefully planning how and where she would take out her opponents even in the heat of battle. She has even went on and made a deal with God itself. * Escapologist - Minene can escape all manners of traps, chases and imprisonment with the use of her guile and future diary. She has been hunted down across the globe and has always evaded the law. * Robust Physicality - Even before she got the powers of God, Minene has shown to take out much punishment and still keep on going. She's been stabbed to the eye, tortured and even got blasted straight on by a claymore mine and still kept on going. She can also handle herself pretty well in hand to hand combat and gunfights. * Experienced Killer - Minene’s been killing since she was a small child, at first to survive then to destroy all religion. Notes * To make the battle fair, Roberta will not have her bigger weapons and Minene will not have any godlike powers. The two women will have both their hands in this fight. * Battle takes place in a crowded anime "Meido Convention". The location will be a big convention stadium with many alley-like booths and many many cosplayers. ** The scenario will be this: Minene has decided to kill a pedophilic televangelist who has a maid fetish inside this maid convention. Unfortunately for her, Roberta has been tasked by the Lovelace family to protect this guy from harm. Minene needs to kill this guy and escape alive or kill Roberta in order for her to win. Roberta has to keep the guy alive, but if she couldn’t she can kill Minene to redeem herself. Neither women however, will have any knowledge about each other. ** Minene is given her Escape Diary for a reason. She is free to go outside the convention if she needs to, and knowing Roberta she’ll also be chasing her non-stop. But for the sake of simulation, the battle will start and will still end at the anime convention. * Votes must be at least 5 sentences with decent explanations of weapons and x-factors. I decide whether to count a vote or not. * Voting ends when I get enough votes. * All information are taken from previous battles, series wikis and the IMFDB. Category:Blog posts